Entry Level
by Nomsheep
Summary: Training an assassin


At some point in the second week, he had woken up in the middle of a massive cavern, it was almost completely black, on his head was a miner's helmet, and in his belt was a small knife he was on a small rise and around him was miles and miles of barren red rock. Around him were several miles of barren wasteland, it was eerily beautiful and yet massively daunting. He still had to cross this 'landscape'.

He started to go forwards when the ground beneath him rumbled and massive hedges spewed forth from it, blocking his path, he watched in dumbstruck awe as it continued across the expansive landscape.  
After he recovered his senses, he made his way into the labyrinth. It had taken him days to find a way out of the labyrinth. He had run into beasts that embodied the corruption in his heart and beasts that mirrored his soul. Reality itself was stretched and perverted. He saw his past and his future.

He had seen his mother and father leaving home to join the imperial guard, he relived the pain that had caused him, a little boy all alone with no-one to look after him no-one to care, ignored and forgotten by an immeasurably large bureaucracy. He watched as the younger version of him sat on the doorstep crying out for help that was never going to be provided.

And he had seen his future, in the belly of an erupting volcano surrounded by the dead, of many, green skin, human, even the legendary astartes had fallen at this battle. He was holding the inert form of a woman wearing ceremonial robes and weeping, his tears landed on her face and rolled off, forever to be forgotten as the lava began to rise.

As he had neared the end of the labyrinth time had settled done, the world stopped spinning and the beast began to leave. He had made it out just as they were about to give up hope on him and leave, a feeling he was used to.

A few days later he awoke to discover the door was left open, he took this opportunity to roam the temple; he spent hours searching through empty rooms and ancient libraries, the wealth of information, the beautiful artefacts. This place was ancient beyond imagining, the very walls were mad of of a stone no longer around, the carpets were made of stuffed animals that hadn't breathed for centuries.

After the first day, he had begun to feel like he was being followed, his every footstep felt dogged, he heard noises in the shadows. At one point he swore could feel breathing on the back off his neck, he turned around and there was nothing. He made his way carefully to a conveniently made up bedchamber. Every time he drifted off, he felt something slap him in the face. He awoke to find nothing there, not a single thing moving. After a while he forced himself to stay awake. Near to the end of the week, he began to wander the corridors searching for what was following him.

At the end of the day he actually caught sight what was following him. He recognized his stalker; it was the woman he had followed in the alleyway, the one who had been in his bedroom at the start of this hellish week. He blinked and she disappeared. He went back to his bed, and collapsed from exhaustion.

Aegidius felt a small prick in his throat, his head began to swim and he collapsed into the soft warm sand.

He awoke tied to a chair, in the bedroom, he had found the other week whilst looking around. He began to struggle and pull at his bonds; he grew more frantic as an old man twirling a ornate knife walked in. The man got closer and closer and cut the ropes.

His momentum carried him forward towards the old man. Suddenly the old man wasn't there and he collided with the wall. He picked himself back up and looked around. The old man was gone. He ran for the door, and discovered it was deadlocked. He repeatedly shook at the door, trying to break the lock.

After a while he gave up and turned around, there stood, that woman was stood there again watching him intently. He backed into the door in surprise. She walked up to the bed and sat down. She gestured at him in a come hither motion. He very tentatively moved towards the bed. He sat down next to her and began to play with his hands nervously.  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her., she kissed him on the lips and they fell towards the bed

*

He woke up and cursed as he realised that she was missing again. He realised that in all the time he had seen her; she hadn't spoken once. It was disconcerting. He got up, redressed and moved for the door. It was unlocked this time.  
He exited out into the hallway, looked both ways and moved off to the right. He walked carefully down the corridor keeping to the shadows. He remembered his last harrowing trip into this hallway. He spotted a room to his right that he hadn't seen the first time he was here.

Aegidius grabbed the door handle slowly and trembling, he threw the door open, breathing a massive sigh a relief he realised that it was empty. He stepped into the room, and his jaw dropped open. In front of him covering all four walls was a huge collection of weapons, from the lasgun to a war scythe. All the sharp edges on the weapons were glistening with a clear slime. . The weapons were all so rust free, and undamaged as if they were tended daily. But apart from Sibylla and the old men, He had seen no one else in this place or any sign that anyone else lived here.

Something fell behind him, he spun around, heart racing, and his eyes darted back and forth from the shadows. He felt someone strong wrap their arms around his chest, and compress, just as he went to struggle he felt the cold metal of a knife being placed on his exposed throat.


End file.
